


Oh!  Oh.

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: The Supportive Parent Collection [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Episode 3.23, Gen, Like so much, Supportive Coach, bitty's parents love him, supportive parents, supportive suzanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: I have a lot of feelings about episode 3.23. My heart is breaking for all of them, but I can’t imagine Suzanne being anything but supportive. She loves her son and Jack.  Here’s a ficlet with my HC of what happened at the other end of the line when Bitty hung up.





	Oh!  Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Coach entered the house as the scent of fresh pie permeated throughout the rooms. This was not new. What was new, however, was the fact that the pie was left on the counter, still on the cooling rack with Suzanne nowhere to be found.

“Suzanne?” Coach said as he put his bag on the kitchen chair. “Suze?”

She wasn’t in the living room or the dining room, and her car was parked outside in the driveway.

Coach walked upstairs and heard a sniff coming from the bedroom.

“Suze?” Coach said as he opened the door slowly to find his wife on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. “Who died?” he asked alarmed as he approached the bed.

Suzanne swallowed down a sob and looked at Coach. “No one…” she replied.

“What’s wrong?” Coach asked as he smoothed Suzanne’s bangs away from her forehead. “What’s wrong with my girl?” 

She sat up slowly, and Coach wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

“It’s Dicky,” she said and sniffed once.

“What happened to our boy?!” Coach asked as his eyes opened wide.

“Nothing… and everything!” Suzanne replied as she threw herself into her husband’s arms.

Coach softly rubbed small circles on Suzanne’s back and let her cry it out. She inhaled deeply once, then let the air out in a whoosh. 

She sat back, leaned against the headboard, and gingerly wiped at her eyes. “I must look like a fright right now.”

“A little raccoony, but still awfully pretty,” Coach said with a smile. “Now, what’s wrong?”

“Well, Dicky and I were doing our weekly phone pie bake and I started to tell him about buying his ticket to come home.”

“There still some deals going on,” Coach added.

“That’s what I said, and then he said that he was thinking about staying there. With Jack.”

Coach’s eyebrows flew up. “No kidding! Did he finally tell you about the two of them?”

Suzanne sighed, “Well, that’s what I thought he was gonna do and I said to myself, ‘Finally! Finally! We can all share in his happiness!’”

Coach leaned over and took a tissue from the box on the nightstand and handed it to Suzanne. 

“So I tried to play it cool and said, ‘You'd rather not come home this summer or…’ and thought that would be a perfect leeway for him to tell me.”

“Of course,” Coach said kindly.

“So Dicky said he thought he should tell me something... and I swear Richard, my heart was about to burst with joy. But then he started hemming and hawing saying he might stay at the frat house.”

Coach _tsked_ once and shook his head.

“But I know he’s staying at Jack’s. Still… you know, even as boyfriends, he shouldn’t overstay his welcome. Jack’s a very busy boy. And we still don't know how serious they are, Richard. I don't want Dicky to get hurt.” 

Suzanne drew her knees to her chest; her bottom lip began to quiver. Coach put his hand on her foot. 

“And he tried to tell me, I just know he was trying. His voice was so tiny; so frightened. Just so... afraid…” Suzanne began to cry in earnest yet again. “And I started to say, ‘Dicky, you can tell me anything,’ but he hung up."

Coach leaned in and hugged Suzanne.

In between tears, she cried out, “Does he think we wouldn’t love him? That we could possibly never accept him? Does he really think so little of us, Richard?”

Coach pulled back and looked at his wife sadly as Suzanne covered her face and cried some more. 

“I don’t want him to be hurt! I- I don’t want him to be afraid. I adore that boy, Richard. Our baby!”

Coached sighed, “Well, Suze. You know how I feel about this. I’ve been telling you for the past year that we should just tell him we know.” 

“No!” Suzanne said emphatically and shook her head. “No, it has to come from him -- when he feels safe and ready to tell us.”

“Yeah but Suze, look at you. I hate seeing you like this,” Coach said.

“It’s not our announcement to make! It’s not up to us to take that away from him.”

“Shoot, you know that boy has a stubborn streak as wide as the day is long. What if he never tells us?” Coach said as he waved his hands in surrender. “Those boys will be forty and we’ll still be calling Jack Dicky’s _friend_?”

“He’ll tell us! Soon... I hope. For now, all we can do is wait and make him feel loved and supported.”

“You’ve never done anything but that, Suzanne,” Coach said with a smile.

Suzanne smiled softly and took another tissue. She blew her nose and began to get out of bed.

“How was work?”

Coach shrugged. “The usual bullcrap with the usual bunch of knuckleheads. But they’re my knuckleheads, I suppose. And I had to spend half an hour explaining to Jerry how hockey works, _again_. He’s actually going to join me at Hoops to watch Jack’s next game.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Suzanne said as she exited the bedroom.

Coach grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to it. She smiled as they walked downstairs, hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> All _Check, Please!_ characters belong to the amazing Ngozi.


End file.
